


They call me a telepath (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Neil Faulkner<br/>After "For I'm called Little Buttercup" from HMS Pinafore, by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	They call me a telepath (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

They call me a telepath, alien telepath,  
And I can understand why.  
Because I'm a telepath, mystical telepath,  
That's why I get such naff lines.

I am a space rover, I get taken over  
By aliens twice every week.  
It's getting quite boring, the others ignoring  
My eyes glazing up like a freak.  
I know I'll get captured, I can't say I'm raptured,  
And though I can always get free  
It bugs me for hours that my awesome powers  
Are never that helpful to me.

For yes, I'm a telepath, innocent telepath,  
Elfin-faced telepath I,  
A sweet-natured telepath, high-minded telepath,  
Ever so priggish and pi.

I'd like for a brief time to drop all this sublime  
Performance and start being me.  
To stop quoting sayings and get on with slaying  
The scum in the great galax-ee.  
To show I'm courageous and wild and outrageous,  
Get squiffy or rat-arsed and stoned.  
But fans would attack it and viewers not hack it,   
And so I must suffer alone.

Because I'm a telepath, beautiful telepath,  
Little lost telepath I,  
Just like a telepath, typical telepath,  
Gods! What a terrible bind


End file.
